A variety of structures have been previously developed which use transparent or translucent polymeric panels and films supported on a structural frameworks. Initial structures were modeled after traditional glass-walled greenhouses and used fiber reinforced flexible plastic panels. In general, the framework was constructed of extruded aluminum, wood or steel elements.